Reasons Why
by Ginny Jake
Summary: *finished* Lauren wakes up to find herself as Penelope Clearwater. Things get weirder when she finds that her friend from grade school goes there too.
1. The Mysteries of Wakening Up as a Differ...

__

"Where am I today? I wish I knew 'cause looking around there's no sign of you. I can't remember one jump or one leap, just quiet steps away from your lead. I'm holding my heart out but clutching it too. Feeling this short of love that we once knew. I'm calling this home when it's not even close. I'm playing the part with nerves left exposed.

Standing on a darkened stage, stumbling through the lines.

Others have excuses. I have my reasons why…" -Reasons Why, Nickel Creek

****

Reasons Why

By Ginavere

Dedicated to Lauren whom I wrote this story for. The only girl I know that thought Percy was cute and who got scared the first time she read the first book. The girl that made fun of my love Harry Potter in middle school, but came around when the movie came out. This one is for you.

Lauren Hendricks woke up as the first light of dawn shone through the window. It's too early in the morning she thought, she thought as she stumbled out of bed. She felt her way to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open. Her eyes slowly came into focus as she looked down at the contents. She shook her head to see if it would clear her head. She lifted the lifted the top item up. It was a black robe with a small crest embroidered with an 'R'. 

"Penny! Are you up yet?" called a voice from outside the room. The girl pounded on the door for a second before it flew open. "I guess I didn't close it well enough when I left," she said, "Oh there you are, Penelope. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Are you talking to me?" asked Lauren hesitantly.

"Is there another Penelope Clearwater in the dormitory? I think not."

"Who are you?" Lauren was getting very confused, "Why are you calling me Penelope Clearwater?"

"Well for one, I'm Karen Stample- you know, the girl who you've roomed with for almost 7 years now! Second of all, Penelope Clearwater is your name." 

"Umm… Where am I?" 

"Have you gotten amnesia?" Karen replied, "You're at Hogwarts."

"Oh, okay," said Lauren cheering up a bit. If I'm going to be delusional today, she thought, I might as well be inside a Harry Potter book. 

***

"Hey guys," said Bethany Taylor as she and her best friend, Katie Harrison walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

"You guys made it down before anyone else in your dormitory today," said George Weasley as he and Fred exchanged surprised looks.

"Angelina and Katie Bell are still up pouting," said Katie.

"What did you do?" asked Fred.

"I simply told them to mind their own business and stay away from my diary," said Katie.

"You never told me you kept a diary," said George.

"She also told Angelina that she snores like the Hogwart Express coming into Hogsmede Station," added Bethany.

"What did we tell you girls about playing nicely?" Fred shook his head and laughed.

"Well she does!" cried Katie.

"Let's just go down to breakfast," Bethany sighed. The four of them stepped out of the porthole and down the stairs to the Great Hall. 

***

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Karen.

"Yeah," said Lauren happily. She was almost skipping down the hallway. "I think I'm getting a hold of this dream thing."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, nothing." They walked into the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws were also discussing the quidditch game they had against Hufflepuff that day. Karen and Lauren/ Penny sat down at the table and grabbed some eggs. 

"The Gryffindors are being extremely annoying," Cho Chang whined from the other end of the table. 

"Not all of us I hope." There was a boy standing behind Lauren. She turned and caught the red hair and horn-rimmed glasses that meant it could only be one person, Percy Weasley. Oh my gosh, Lauren squealed in her mind, He's even hotter than the guy that played him in the movie! 

"Morning, Penny," Percy said. He sat down next to her and poured himself a glass of juice, "Exciting game today, I hope you win."

"Why would you care?" asked Roger Davies, who was sitting next to Cho.

" Because if you lose to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor doesn't have a chance at the Quidditch cup," said Percy smiling.

"I see," said Cho.

***

"Hogsmede tomorrow," said George happily. He and Fred kept looking at each, then at Harry Potter- who was sitting by Ron and Hermione- and then laughing. 

"Be sure to wear your cloaks," said Bethany eyeing Fred, Lee, and George sternly. 

"Of Course, Mother," said Lee. The three boys burst out laughing.

"George and I need to do something alone first," said Fred.

"Zonko's at noon?" asked Lee.

"Sure," said Katie and George then.

"It's settled then," said Fred. He and George broke out laughing again. 

"You two are starting to scare me," said Katie. 

"What do you mean 'starting'?" asked Lee. "They've always been scary."

"I guess you're right," laughed Bethany. "Come on, people, let's get our cloaks so we can get out to see the match. Fred, George, you two need to watch Ravenclaw's tactics for your match against them."

"You're starting to sound like Wood," complained Fred. Then imitating Oliver Wood he said, "We need to memorize the other team…" Katie shushed them.

"Guys," she said, "Oliver is sitting right there."

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters, places, and terms belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and other assorted businesses or groups. Katie Harrison and Bethany Taylor sorry, Beth belong to Betha-chan and Ginavere. 

A/N: How was that for a story? Now go on… hit the little button. I'm sure you can do it. You got this far, didn't you? Review please. Goodbye


	2. The semi-Famous Traveling Mary Sue and S...

****

Reasons Why

Chapter 2: The Butter Beer Gag

__

This is pretty short, but I think it's funny… even if nobody else does. 

"I wonder what Fred and George doing," said Bethany as she, Lee, and Katie walked toward the Three Broomsticks. She bent down to tie her shoe causing an unsuspecting Katie to trip over her. Lee held his hand out to Katie because she was now sprawled out in the street. 

"Stop laughing!" Katie cried out as she dusted the dirt off her robes. "Come on, let's go inside… before anyone gets seriously hurt." She elbowed the still laughing Lee in the stomach and skipped inside the tavern. 

Before Lee and Bethany could get in, Katie came out screaming. Lee and Beth sat her down on a bench so she could catch her breath before they asked what happened. 

"The Slytherins are singing 'Gaston' from Disney's Broadway musical, 'Beauty and the Beast!'" Katie screamed once she had caught her breath. 

"But, Katie," said Bethany, "You love that musical!" 

"Oh yeah," said Katie, who was now standing up, "Let's go back inside and see if they'll sing the 'Mob Song'." She walked back in the door. By the time the three of them got inside, the Slytherins were on the last line of the reprise and they didn't sing any more songs. Lee, Bethany, Katie sat at the bar drinking butter beers and waiting for the twins. 

"Do you hear music?" asked Lee.

"Maybe the Slytherins are going to sing the 'Mob Song' after all!" Katie jumped off her stool. Her mug of butter beer spilled on the counter and started dripping on Lee. Lee stood up and picked up Katie's mug. 

"No," said Bethany, "It doesn't sound Disney, it sounds more like…"

"Angels singing," said a girl who had crept up behind Bethany. Bethany knocked over her butter beer from shock and it spilled on Lee. Lee sighed, but the girl pulled out her wand and cleaned and dried Lee's robes with the flick of her wand. 

"What were you saying about angels?" asked Lee when he was once again dry. 

"Angels singing," she said again, "It happens every time I enter a room." Katie paused in mid- eye roll and listened to the air. She smiled widely.

"That music wasn't angels. It was 'Me'! ! !" She squealed. She ran off to sing Belle's part. Bethany and Lee sighed in unison. 

"Anyway," the girl said, "My name is Amabel. I'm a new transfer student here from the United States!"

"What house are you in?" asked Lee.

"Gryffindor, of course!"

"That's nice, dear," said Bethany.

"Well, I must get going. I've got to find my boyfriend," said Amabel.

"Who's your boyfriend?" asked Bethany.

"Harry Potter," she said and skipped off. 

"What a liar!" cried Bethany, "She's not going out with Harry!"

"Yeah, but she's hot!" Bethany picked up Lee's butter beer and threw it in his face. The song ended and Katie pranced back over. She looked at Lee quizzically.

"Lee," she asked, "Why are you all wet?" Bethany burst out laughing.

"Are you three causing trouble?" asked a stern voice behind them.

"Of course not, Percy," Katie said sweetly, "That's Fred and George's job!" Percy chuckled slightly at her comment. 

"I checked your charms paper, Katie," he said, "Very well written. Good job." He left and headed over to the corner of the tavern where the prefects were sitting. Lee looked at Katie with a look of amazement on his face; Katie just smirked. 

"Percy loves me," she said, "Oh look! Here comes Fred and George!" The twins were coming through the door with broad grins. Think about. Hogsmede, Third Book… *cough* map *cough* The came over to the girls and a wet Lee and suggested that they go to Zonko's. 

"You mean you haven't been there yet?" Bethany said in disbelief, "I was sure that was where you were." 

***

Yes, Amabel is supposed to be a Mary Sue… but she's not just any Mary Sue! She is the semi, world famous, TRAVELING Mary Sue. Watch out for her in other stories and look for the address to her website that is coming soon. 

P.S. Amabel means lovable. 

Disclaimer: The Broadway musical, Beauty and the Beast, belongs to Disney umm… duh although I love it so much more than they do. JK owns Harry and Fred and George and Lee and all those people I'm sure she won't mind that I'm borrowing them** ;P **


	3. Mary Sues, Musicals, and Old Friends

****

Reasons Why

Chapter 3: Mary Sues, Musicals, and Old Acquaintances

"Here, Penny, I got you some butter beer," said Percy. Lauren looked up; no one had to remind her that she was Penny now. After the quidditch game, she had started to collect some of Penny's memories. She retained all the memories of her life as an ordinary girl -but then who was she to judge what was judge what was normal- but she able to pick up things from Penny's life now like her first day at Hogwarts, her first kiss…

"Penny," said Isis (another prefect), "You're spilling." Lauren looked down at her robes; they were soaked in butter beer. A blonde girl came running up to help. She pulled out her wand and dried the robes. 

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" The girl asked. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Penny shook her head.

"Harry's not coming to Hogsmede today," said Percy in a stern voice. The girl's smile turned into a pout. She cocked her head to the side, and her blonde hair fell out of her ponytail and fell on her shoulders. Then a broad grin came on her face and she ran quickly out the door. 

***

"I found out why the Slytherins were singing," said Katie as she, George, and Lee walked through the aisles at Zonko's. "The drama club is doing a production of Beauty and the Beast. Tryouts are next week; I'd love to be Belle." 

"We have a drama club?" Lee said in surprise.

"Lee," Katie said calmly, "You're in it, remember?" George laughed and picked up a few dungbombs from the shelf in front of him.

"Professor Trewlaney I'm sorry; I'm too lazy to see if I spelled her name right already convinced Fred and me to help backstage," said George slyly, "which means…"

"Be afraid," said Lee, "Be very afraid."

***

"You five, Stop running!" Lauren yelled. Five third years were running down the hallway by the library. The two Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and two Gryffindor girls had started a game of tag in the castle. 

"Sorry, Penny," said the brunette. She was skinny and short with frizzy hair half up in a bun. She smiled showing a deep dimple on his right cheek. "Won't happen again."

"Yes it will," muttered Fred causing Bethany to elbow him in the stomach. 

"It better not, Miss Harrison," Lauren said. The five Gryffindors stepped quietly into the library. Lauren watched them file through the doors, and then it came to her. She knew Katie Harrison, not just as Penny, but in her muggle life. 

***

This seemed like a good chapter break, but it's kinda short. I hope you like Beauty and Beast! 

***

Madame Gaston, can't you just see it.

Madame, Gaston, his little wife.

No, sir, not me.

I guarantee it!

I want much more than this provincial life!

I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere.

I want it more than I can tell,

And for once it might be grand, to have some one understand,

I want so much more than they've got planned…

-Belle (reprise), Disney's Beauty and the Beast

***

__

Disclaimer: I just own the Mary Sue girl and Kate Harrison. Betha-chan owns Bethany Taylor. I own nothing else!!!


	4. Traveling Suspense

Traveling Suspense

Not suspenders. 

__

"I made it!!!" Katie screamed, "I'm Belle!!!" She was jumping up and down. Her cloak twisting around her as she spun.

"Congrats!" Bethany said happily. She had gotten the part of ditzy girl #1.

"I'm haven't been this happy since that time in first year when we stuck Fred and George's beds to the ceiling!" Katie squealed, "And I don't have to serve detention!"

"That was as funny as you remember it," Fred responded, "We had to sleep on the floor for three nights..."

"Because wouldn't take our beds down," George finished. Katie and Bethany broke into laughter again. 

"Oh, man," Lee said as he watched people filing out of the castle, "We got to go." They left the castle to get to the horse-less carriages waiting for them.

***

"Do you mind if we sit here, Percy?" Katie asked as she pulled open the compartment door. Percy nodded, and Katie and Bethany took their seats across from Percy and Penny.

"Congratulations on making the lead in the play, Katie," said Penny. Katie blushed. "What are your girls' plans for break?"

"We're both staying at my friend's house in California," Katie says. "We have some friends who are going to be in the Rose Parade."

"Who's your friend?" asked Penny.

"Her name's Lauren."

***

"Lauren!" came the shout from downstairs. The smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs. "Lauren! Breakfast!" Lauren woke up suddenly and looked at her surroundings. Had she dreamed being at Hogwarts? She looked at her calender. If dreaming was the case, then she had been asleep for at least a month. Lauren pulled on a sweatshirt and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was setting a platter of pancakes on the table.

"Hurry up, Lauren," she said, "We've got to pick up Katie Harrison and her friend at the airport in an hour." Lauren nodded; she must have been dreaming. 

***

"Lauren!"

"Katie!" Lauren looked at her friend. She was certain that was the same girl she had seem at Hogwarts. 

"Laur, this is Bethany Taylor. She lives in Monroe and we go to school together," said Katie pointing at the blonde next to her, "Beth this is Lauren." Bethany smiled and nodded. The ride home was pretty quiet. They got to Lauren's room and put their bags on the bed. Lauren took a deep breath.

"I have something to ask you two," Lauren said, "What school do you go to?" 

"Monroe High School, of course," Katie said with ease. 

"Really? Are you sure? You don't go to Hogwarts?" asked Lauren.

"You mean the school from the Harry Potter books? Are you feeling okay?"

"Umm... no. I'm hungry," Lauren covered, "Let's go get some food."

***

"I think she knows," Bethany whispered. It was dark, but their eyes had adjusted quickly to the lack of light. (They were used to sneaking out of their rooms.

"How could she?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, but you know who she reminds me of?"

"Penelope Clearwater."

dun, dun, dun….


	5. Who Could be at the Mall? (or whatever I...

****

Reasons Why

__

Chapter 5: Shopping Malls and Spys

"What about the first day of school when you found that toilet seat in your desk!" Katie laughed as she stirred a wooden spoon through some batter. 

"I though I'd never forgive the guys," Bethany said, "They've gotten us so many detentions. By the way, Katie, you've got flour all over your face." Katie took a pinch of flour out the sack next to her and threw it in Bethany's hair. The two girls broke into a fresh bout of giggles. 

Lauren was hiding in the next room carefully listening to every word Bethany and Katie said. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she had to find out if these were the same girls she had seen at Hogwarts, which she was pretty sure they were. 

"Well," Katie giggled, "You're just like a Ravenclaw. You almost were one."

"You were almost a Slytherin," said Bethany in defense, "but you can't be one because you're not a pure blood."

"I'm not even a half blood, and neither are you," Katie replied. Lauren smiled; they had just given themselves away. She stood up from her crouching position and walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, the kitchen was almost spotless. 

"Good Morning," she said happily. 

"We made pancakes," Katie smiled, "Your parent left and your sister left for work already. Gordy (her brother) is at Christian's house." The smell of fresh pancakes wafted from the table. "Let's eat!" 

"It feels so nice to be back in California," said Katie as they entered the mall. "There are no good malls in Monroe. We have to drive a half hour just to get a nice one to buy clothes."

"I haven't gotten to get to the mall at all since…" She paused. The last time she had been to the mall was the day before Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff match. "Well, for a while at least." 

"So, Lauren, do you have a boyfriend?" Katie asked. Lauren had always been boy crazy. 

"Umm… Yeah."

"Dish," Katie smiled mischeivously. 

"His name is Percy," Lauren said, "He's British."

"You didn't meet him over the Internet, did you?" Katie asked. A/n: L, think Ken as in Ashley and Ken. Lauren shook her. "That's a relief."

"What about you two?"

"No way," exclaimed Katie, "There's only one cute guy at our school and he'd never notice us. He's a senior and a star athlete." A/n: My mind is now associating Oliver Wood with Klayton Korver, a star basketball player at my school. Bad mind, bad. Stop laughing. That's it. Excuse me, I must go kill my muse. 

"That doesn't mean that there aren't guys who have crushes on us though," Bethany laughed. 

"Who?" asked Katie. Bethany guffawed and shook her head. "What? Oh my gosh…"

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Bethany, "I've only seen hair that red on a…"

"Weasley?" asked Lauren.

"Huh?" Bethany and Katie turned to her. 

"A Weasley: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny…" 

"Lauren," Katie asked calmly, "You do realize that your talking about people out of a book series, don't you?"

"Of course, but I was thinking of the actors from the movie." Katie nodded, but she still looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh," Bethany was still staring at the two red-headed boys, "It is." The boys turned and with equal astonishment and headed towards them.

"Why would they be here?" 

"Hey, Katie," George said, "May we speak to you and Beth a minute?" Katie nodded and the three of them left Lauren looking at watches on a cart. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Katie asked happily.

"Dad's here on business and Mum let us come with 'im," said Fred. 

"Is your dad here?" asked Bethany. She looked worried. 

"Yeah, he's in Brookstone looking at electronic stuff," George eyed the store his dad was in. 

"But he's leaving soon," Fred assured them, "He has some meetings with members from this country's ministry."

"The Ministry is stationed in California?" Bethany asked in astonishment.

"You didn't know that?" 

"How long do you think we spend in the states?" Katie said in outrage, "We're at school most of the year!"  
"Okay, Okay," George said, "Calm down." 

"You can come shopping with us," Bethany said cheerfully, "But it's no Diagon Alley." 

"I know!" Katie said, "Fred can be Justin and George can be Brian!"

"Huh?"

"Just trust me," Katie giggled. "Come on."

A/N: My muse now wishes to be called Anthea, which means flowery, because she thinks she needs a Greek name. She wanted to be Amalthea until I told her that was the name of goat in Greek mythology (don't take my word on it, look it up on www.behindthename.com) Betha-chan, I've been sick and you know that. It's good to see you have name! I'd read your story, but I have no clue what the silver thingy is, you'll have to explain it to sometime. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!


	6. The Final Act

****

The Final Chapter

"You guys were great," said Mindy, a fifth year Ravenclaw, "but what's up with the crutches, Katie?" 

"The Beast," Katie glared at Lee, "broke my ankle during the finale." Madame Pomfrey passed.

"You can stop using the crutches, dear," she said to Katie, "It's been thirty minutes." Katie grinned and handed the crutches to a passing fourth-year. 

"So what are you guys doing since school is out soon?" asked Kelsey, another Ravenclaw, who was walking up. 

"I'm staying with my friend, Lauren," Katie said. "I'm worried though. I think she suspects that I'm a witch." 

"That's going to be tricky," Bethany replied, "but remember…"

"No magic during the holidays," they all said together."

Penny/ Lauren gave Percy one last kiss before getting off the school train. She spotted Katie as George helped her (Katie) out of the Hogwarts Express. 

"Miss Harrison," she called. Katie turned to look at her. "See you this summer."

****

The End

Epilouge: _The next morning, Lauren woke up as herself. She never became Penelope Clearwater again. She never saw Percy, but she did occasionally see pictures of George, Fred, and Bethany. She met a guy named Chris and fell in love and get married (but not for awhile). As for the reason that one morning she woke up in the body of a young witch, that is one of the great mysteries I'm hoping to see solved on Psi Factor sometime this week._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all characters, and terms belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. Psi Factor belongs to someone, but I'm not sure who. I own Katie Harrison and the plot. Lauren owns herself, and Betha-chan owns Bethany Taylor. 


End file.
